This invention is particularly adapted for use by amateurs and professional photographers, especially when involved in action photography outside a studio setting such as nature or sports that may require more than one camera to take full advantage of situations that may arise. A photographer may require an instant change from wide angle to telephoto, or an instant change from one type of film to another without getting all tangled up in the supports, holders, harnesses, and brackets associated with similar devices presently on the market.
The invention here presented provides the photographer with a substantial degree of flexibility in the selection of films, lenses, filters, and enables the safest underarm, waist height carrying position to be achieved for their valuable cameras.
Cross-reference to related applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest to above described camera stabilizer:
2,949,838 PA1 3,984,855 PA1 3,550,519 PA1 4,272,177 PA1 3,608,458 PA1 3,893,145